The Red Queen
by Sharn Mao
Summary: This story is about the deepdeep inner thoughts of the Queen, with a bit of a twist to it. It's pretty short, but I kinda like it. And it's the companion to The True Queen.


Hi, y'all! Just an experiment of mine about the Queen- I haven't seen an awful lot about her, so I figured I'd try. R+R!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
It is madness. This foul pollution of the air, the evil that lurks everywhere I turn. And we are the cause of it. I am the Red Queen, but at the same time she left, long ago, and turned our fair home into this. This living nightmare where death is no longer a release.  
  
It was not always this way. Once we were one; one body, one mind. We thought the same things, laughed together… cried together. Only then the witch came. And then the king. And slowly I was repelled away from her, as she drew closer to the darkness. Now I am not sure what she is. I believe that she is a creature governed by the evil night. She hides from daylight as though she were a vampire, and I can feel her power at night. Radiating. Poisoning. Killing us all.  
  
There are few instances where I can take control. It is as though a child had two dolls, feet to feet. One is all in black, in mourning for her family. For Wonderland. For her soul. She is glum but alive and just. On the other end is the one in red. Red for the blood that she has mercilessly shed. Red for the carnage; the corruption of herself and the land. She smiles, but is neither alive nor dead on the inside. But the child likes red better, and plays with her more often. The black-clothed doll rarely gets her chance.  
  
Earlier today someone came in. A heart guard. He said that Alice had come to Wonderland in secret a few days ago, and was tearing up Dementia. She panicked and ordered him tell his legions to kill her, no matter what. Soon the whole of her side knew. I was allowed out after he left so that she could panic and reveal no weakness. Weakness. How she hates that word. I feel that if one is weak, they are the stronger ones, for it is they who are persecuted and abused, and yet it is they who live. I wonder what this Alice will have in store for us.  
  
  
  
She fires the blunderbuss yet again. We both scream, the Red Queen out of fury and anger, I… I out of the sweet ecstasy the pain brings me. It is release in death, although it is seemingly impossible to die. Ah, if only Alice knew what will greet her when she is through with this puppet that is the two of us together. If only she knew that the reason she is beating us is that I am holding the Red Queen with all of my strength, and that when she kills this puppet, she kills me as well, and there will be nothing holding her back.  
  
The Queen extends her claw at Alice, and it rakes through her without killing her. She is horribly wounded, but so are we. Now it is only a blind fight to tell who the winner of this battle will be. Alice is too tired; too weak to fire the blunderbuss, and The Queen is powering up for an attack, which I fear will be her worst yet.  
  
I must step in and save Alice… my salvation rests entirely upon her. I take control of our hand at the last moment and divert the green beam away from Alice, and silently urge her on. The Queen is furious with me. She knows what this has cost us, and now…  
  
Slowly I float up and watch Alice fire the blunderbuss a final time. The puppet that was the two of us shrieks and falls down… down through a collapse underneath her. Strange. I should have been there with her, unless… She killed me herself. Am I now doomed to float about here, waiting for all eternity while this hellhole rots and dies with everything else? No! The only way to help Alice now is to shield her with my soul as well as I can.  
  
As Alice steps through the portal, she remarks how she was never afraid of her or her creatures. I laugh, sadly. If only she knew what we are now in for. I make haste to the portal, and when we find ourselves falling, I reach out and take her hand.  
  
  
  
Pain! We both feel it as the Queen's left arm bashes into us, sending us flying- almost over the edge. But as we lie there, dazed, we catch sight of a miracle. There is another blunderbuss there! Slowly we reach out to take it, the blood on Alice's arm dripping down and spattering the muzzle.  
  
She retreats down into the cavernous hole she rests in, and we charge up the Eye Staff and wait for her to come out. Several gas-like orbs shoot out high above us, just as she rises. They fall and kill the third tentacle. Only one left to go, then we can finally use the blunderbusses on the Queen herself. She fires a green beam at the two of us, but we roll out of the way. Then she fires blue beams from her eyes and we are hit. Oh, this pain! There is none of the ecstasy from the pain as there was from the blunderbuss. This pain comes from pure evil.  
  
But we are fortunate, and she sinks down. Once again, we charge up the Eye Staff and when she rises, and now all that is left is to fire the blunderbusses! Then a horrible thing happens. She opens her stomach in a scream, and we are almost blasted off the edge, and are left hanging there by one hand.  
  
It seems as though we dangle there forever, until Alice finally pulls us up. The Queen has retreated once again, and for that I am eternally thankful. We stay there for a moment, on our hands and knees, and reach for the blunderbuss just as the Queen rises out. We fire, and the combined blasts serve to severely injure her.  
  
We are open to attack, though, and she fires rockets at us. I collect all of my energy and place myself where they hit, and Alice is shielded from much of the blow. I am not, though, and I know that if she is to survive, she must fire it now.  
  
She hesitates, and I try to guide her hand, but am too weak. Instead, I latch onto the blunderbuss and add my energy to its own, and guide the bullet as best I can. It connects!  
  
The Queen screams, and Wonderland is free. And as I see Alice leaving through the portal, I feel… warm inside, and light. It is a wonderful feeling, and I rise to rejoin my friends. We are whole again. And so is Wonderland… and Alice. 


End file.
